


Prove It

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: “Do you have any idea what your stupid review has done to my reputation!”“You were wrong, and I want you to apologise on your blog.”“My baked goods are some of the best in New York!”After reading the rant that had appeared in his inbox, Blaine Anderson only sent back two words: prove it.





	Prove It

It didn’t take long for the man to travel from the Brooklyn to Manhatten. 

As usual, the tube was cramped and full of people. The _City That Never Sleeps_ certainly lived up to its name. New York was alive as ever and provided plenty of distractions for the twenty-two-year-old man as he sat on the train. 

 He was nervous. He wouldn’t admit it and he definitely wouldn’t show it, but he was very nervous. Whenever the train stopped the feeling in Blaine's stomach got worse, he kept thinking about the messages he had received from the person he was going to see. 

 " _Do you have any idea what your stupid review has done to my reputation!”_

  _“You were wrong and I want you to apologise on your blog.”_

  _“My baked goods are some of the best in New York!”_

After reading the rant that had appeared in his inbox, Blaine Anderson only sent back two words: prove it.

This is why the young blogger was currently on his way to Hummel's Lil Bakery at 11:30 pm. Kurt Hummel (the owner) had invited him over for a private tasting session. Apparently, Kurt felt that Blaine's review of his bakery was unfair and that it was wrong of him to only give his shop three out of five stars. If Blaine was been completely honest, the cake he ordered was delicious. One of the best he had ever had even, but he remembered that the coffee was lukewarm and there were no extra sugar packets available for customers. Blaine knew that Mr. Hummel needed reminding that produce wasn't everything. Yes, his cakes might be the best in Manhatten or even the entirety of the NYC, but the customer service had to be on par with what was being sold. 

 The train stopped, and Blaine was soon part of the 'herds' that pounded the pavements of Manhatten. The bakery wasn't far from the tube station, so Blaine didn't bother to hail a cab. Suddenly, the heavens opened. The rain seemed to come out of nowhere, and it was as if the universe was punishing him for upsetting the baker. The rain quickly turned into hail, and Blaine immediately regretted his decision to walk. The walk, however, soon turned into a sprint. This meant that when Blaine Anderson finally arrived at his destination, he looked like he had just competed in the Olympics. 

 "You're early," was what Blaine was greeted with when the bakery door opened. 

 Blaine stared at the man who stood in front of him. He was by Blaine's definition of the word: very handsome. 

The first thing Blaine took in from the other man's appearance was his eyes. They were bright blue. 

The second aspect was the man's figure. He was tall, lean, and there was no mistaking the muscles on the man's shoulders and arms.

"You got caught in the rain," the man spoke again, "good." 

With that, the man turned and walked into the shop. 

Blaine was momentarily frozen to the spot. His mouth agape and his head full of confusion. Clearly, this was Kurt Hummel. A very angry Kurt Hummel. 

The blogger followed Kurt inside the bakery and was surprised by the amount of cake and other sweet toothed snacks that surrounded him. It seemed that Kurt had decided to throw a banquet (of desserts) just for him. 

"Wow..." Blaine said as he looked around the store. Kurt's bluntness and rudeness were forgotten as Blaine walked around the store and looked at all the different foods. 

"These look immaculate!" Blaine said, "you've certainly been busy!" 

Blaine heard the other man pull out a chair and sit at a table behind him, "yeah well..." he said, "I had to make sure you liked something." 

The shorter man turned to face the baker and sighed as he took off his laptop bag, and placed it on the table in front of Kurt. 

"You know I never said a bad word about the cake Mr. Hummel," Blaine said. 

"That doesn't matter!" Kurt said crossing his arms and raising his voice a little, "as soon as someone sees a three-star review they're not going to come here!" 

Blaine pursed his lips as he unzipped his bag and pulled out his laptop, the guilt in his stomach was continuing to get worse. 

"I just didn't like the drink service," Blaine said. 

Kurt huffed, "this is a bakery. Hot beverages aren't our specialty and they are provided by the coffee place next door." 

"True Dexter Coffee?" Blaine asked, "no-wonder the coffee was shit." 

 

Blaine watched as a small smile appeared on the other man's face. Part of him was glad he had managed to make the other man smile. The other half of him was happy that he managed to get someone so gorgeous to smile. 

The smile, however, was quickly erased from the man's face and Kurt cleared his throat. 

"Well are you going to eat some of this food?" he asked, as he unpiled the two plates that had been in the center of the table and placed them in front of himself and Blaine. 

"Of course," Blaine smiled putting the laptop bag on the floor. He then put the laptop on the table next to the one they currently occupied, before grabbing the plate and standing up. 

Both him and Kurt were now stood up and looked at each other. 

"Do you have a particular order you want me to eat in or?" Blaine asked. 

"Not really," Kurt said walking towards a selection of cake in the left corner, "eat whatever takes your fancy." 

Blaine followed and watched as the other man cut into what he assumed was Victoria Sponge. As Kurt filled up his plate with various pieces of food Blaine himself looked around and started to fill up his own plate. He started with two cronuts, (his absolute favourite and signature on his blog), and then he cut into a cake that was decorated with strawberries inside and out. 

As he sat back down opposite Kurt, he noticed that the man had some small balls on his plate that were a mixture of white, yellow and light brown. 

"What are they?" Blaine said looking at the balls. 

Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about straight away, (considering he had been asked the question multiple times before), "they are lemon meringue bites!"

Blaine cocked his head slightly and then watched in further surprise and amusement as Kurt put some on his plate. 

"Lemon meringue bites?" he queried, "your own creation I assume?" 

Kurt nodded, "I always use the left over mix to make them." 

Blaine nodded and bit into one of the said, 'balls.' As he ate the ball he made a mental note to grab some of the lemon meringue that currently sat untouched in the centre of all the baked goods. The ball tasted good. Really good. He sucked on the pastry lightly and swallowed the juices that filled the interior. Both his lips and fingers were slightly covered in cream so when he finished the pastry he sucked the cream off each finger before licking his lips.

"These balls taste amazing Kurt!" Blaine said happily. 

"I'm glad you think so," Kurt said as he ate a cookie, "I hope this means you'll change your review." 

Blaine laughed, "that didn't take you long!" 

"What if I promise to find a new coffee supplier, or even provide the coffee myself?" Kurt asked.

The shorter man wiped his fingers on a napkin before wiping his lips, "maybe," he laughed, "I- 

Just as he was about to continue his answer the room turned dark. The lights that were above them turned off one by one leaving them in the now eerily dark bakery without the ability to see. 

Blaine heard the other man's chair screech against the floor as he stood up. 

"Sorry," Kurt said, "this happens every Thursday at midnight." 

Blaine remained seated and heard Kurt's footsteps depart. He looked out the window and saw that the road outside was still packed with traffic and even a few pedestrians lingering on the sidewalk. He turned his attention back towards Kurt who was now walking towards him with a candle. The candle didn't give much light but it enabled Blaine to see Kurt's face once he sat down in front of him again. 

"I know this isn't very convenient..." Kurt said looking at Blaine. 

"It's fine," Blaine replied sucking on another lemon meringue, "these taste delicious." 

Kurt smiled and picked up another ball himself, "I'm glad you think so." 

Kurt couldn't help but notice how handsome Blaine was as he sat across from him/ The way the flame of the candle was just the right colour for Blaine's skin tone. Kurt could make out his strong jawline and the way his amber eyes almost shone in the darkness made his heart melt. 

When Blaine had first posted his review, Kurt had been hurt. He was very defensive of his little store. However, meeting Blaine in person gave him a completely different perspective of the blogger. The man seemed to genuinely care about the products he was rating, and he wasn't writing reviews for retweets or shares. He was writing reviews because he enjoyed writing and clearly had a passion for food. 

 

Blaine practically hummed as he shoved another ball in his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but stare as a little bit of the lemon filling dribbled down his chin. The candle illuminating Blaine's face meant that the gooey liquid was a lot more noticeable and Kurt watched in 'awe' as the other man failed numerous times to lick it off. 

"Here," Kurt said leaning forward to wipe away the mess with his thumb. 

Kurt didn't quite register his actions until it was too late. He wiped the filling from Blaine's chin and then proceeded to lick his thumb. He didn't even think about it, he just did it. 

"I...um..." Kurt stuttered. 

Blaine laughed softly, "thank you Kurt," he said, "gosh I bet I looked a mess." 

Kurt smiled, he was happy that his actions hadn't made their 'meal' awkward. 

Kurt then wiped his fingers on a napkin before picking up one of his fairy cakes and settling to eat something less messy. 

"Do you have any balls?" Blaine asked. 

The taller man almost choked on his food and quickly cleared his throat after swallowing, "I'm sorry?" 

"The lemon-" 

"Oh!" Kurt grabbed some of the balls from his plate and put them on Blaine's, "here!" 

Blaine laughed, "sorry." 

Kurt smiled and tried to hide the fact he was blushing, "it's okay." 

"You know..." Blaine said, "with all the awkwardness, low-lighting, you cooking for me... someone might assume we were on a date." 

"Well they would assume wrong," Kurt snapped quickly. 

"Ouch," Blaine laughed, "I don't think someones ever ripped out my heart that fast!" 

Kurt felt his face turning crimson and smirked, "yeah well you owe me a review!" 

"Give me a review," he continued, "and I might reconsider." 

Kurt had been joking. Sure Blaine was attractive but they were barely past the point of being strangers. Blaine was here on official business. That was all. Perhaps that's why Blaine's response surprised him. 

"Deal."

 

 

 

 


End file.
